


From The Beggining

by gotthebiggayquelquefois



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, but at first just a little bit of smut, there will be plot later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotthebiggayquelquefois/pseuds/gotthebiggayquelquefois
Summary: Mulder and Scully have been fucking  since the first episode. One chapter for every episode. This is just shameless smut. This will be kinda canon compliant, but it might diverge a bit.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut, so please be kind

"You're shaking," Mulder said, realising how terrified she was.

"I need to sit down," Scully replied, moving towards the table and sitting down. Now that the intial fear had dissapeared, she felt a wave of embarrassment rolling over her. Here was this man she'd known for two days, and she'd just stripped down in front of him in the middle of a panic attack and then practically fallen into his arms. She felt ridiculous. "Take your time," he said, sitting across the table from her. He could read her embarassment on her face - he was a profiler after all. He didn't know how to reassure her. Scully buried her head in her hands, and Mulder panicked for a second. He moved towards her, and murmured "Are you alright?" he asked, worried. 

Scully moved her hands away to reveal a slight grin, and Mulder breathed a sigh of relief. He placed his hand on her arm, trying to convey his relief to her. He had always been a very tactile person, and when words didn't come easily to him, he reached out, and touched until people understood. Scully looked a little shocked, and he realised that he was crouched next to her, touching her, face close to her - he was too close. "Sorry, that was innapropriate," he said, quickly moving back to the other side of the table. "It's fine," she laughed, " If anyone has done anything innapropriate it's me."

"What do you mean?" Mulder said, genuinley confused.

"I ran in here and panicked. I practically got naked in front of you," Scully said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I don't see how that's innapropriate."

"Well I've only known you for two days. And now you've seen me..." Scully trailed off to indicate what she meant. 

"And?" Mulder said, still seeming a little lost. Scully smiled at his sweetness.

"Well now you'll probably just see me as a damsel in distress. Or someone for you to fuck. If you don't see me as your enemy yet, that is." She blushed at how candid she was being. Something about Mulder made her feel as if she could say what she was thinking. She'd never felt like that before. Not even with... "And I have a boyfriend," she added hastily. "I have a boyfriend and he probably wouldn't be thrilled about some other guy seeing me like that."

"Scully," Mulder laughed. She liked it when he said her name.

"What?" 

"You were afraid for good reason. This case is... well its spooky. It's a perfectly normal response to this kind of situation to have increased paranoia and anxiety, and to do things in fear that you maybe wouldn't normally do." Scully grinned at his scientific response. "And don't worry, I don't think I could ever see you as any of those things."

"How do you see me then?" Why was she asking this? She didn't know. Mulder paused for a moment to think.

"You're a scientist. A doctor. At first a spy - but I don't think I can see you like that."

"Why not?"

"You're too rational, too smart. So you're a scientist. And you're a scientist with feelings, with anxieties, and with..." he paused, considering how to phrase it," You're a scientist with a body under the lab coat," he decided. She giggled at the odd word choice, but was comforted by the sentiment. "You're allowed to have emotions... its okay," he reassured, looking at her intensly. 

"I know. I can express my feelings," she said, her voice wavering a little.

"Prove it," Mulder said, teasingly.

"Fine, she said, like she'd accepted a challenge. "I'm afraid to be alone, and I'm cold. See?" Mulder grinned at her, feeling his heart flutter a little at the cute face she pulled. "If you like, you could stay here for a while. There are extra blankets, too." Scully smiled.

"I'd like that." Mulder walked towards the cupboard to get blankets. As he did this, Scully stood up and readjusted her robe so it was closed properly. Mulder turned around, holding a blanket. He gestured to the bed. "You can sit there if you prefer," he said, "The chairs aren't very comfortable." She blushed, aware of the suggestive nature of what she was doing, but doing it anyway. She took the blanket and draped it over herself, and Mulder positioned himself at the opposite end of the bed, sitting a little awkwardly.

"Thank you for being nice to me,"Scully said, for lack of anything better to say. 

"What do you mean?"

"You let me say how I was feeling, and you didn't judge me." Mulder looked a little shocked, and then chuckled. "What?" Scully asked.

"The bar is very low," Mulder said. Scully stayed silent. "But I mean, seriously, if you ever need anyone to talk to, openly, I'm here."

"No, no, don't worry its fine,' she replied, breaking her silence for a second before returning to it. They stayed this way for a while. Mulder was about to make some polite chit chat when Scully blurted out. "This case really scares me." Mulder grinned at her sudden honesty.

"It scares me too. But..."

"But?"

"But it excites me."

"It excites me too," Scully said.

"I still think you might be spying on me. Maybe you're just a great actor." Mulder said this like he expected no response. Like it was a game.

"I think you're wrong about this case. Something more is going on, for sure. But its not... aliens. There are no little green men." 

"I think you should open your mind to the fantastical more."

"I think you should open your mind to the scientific more," she retorted. Mulder smirked, and Scully felt a little weak. They had covered their feelings on the case now, and they slipped into the rest of their lives. They shared everything, most of it meaningless. "I hate the colour orange." "I want a cat." "I hate my dad sometimes." "I haven't paid my rent yet this month." And then suddenly out of nowhere. "I want to break up with my boyfriend." Mulder was a little taken aback. This was more personal, less comfortable territory, but he was curious, so he moved closer to Scully, and asked "Why?"

"He's so... possessive. It's infuriating." Why am I telling him this? She screamed internally, but she continued. "Like this case - as soon as I told him that I was being partnered with another guy, he was so angry at me. He didn't seem to believe that I was capable of maintining a professional relationship with a guy. I can. Our relationship is strictly professional." Mulder looked a little hurt, but said nothing. Scully didn't notice, and she continued. "I mean yes, you're cute. And I told him that. But he asked what you looked like! And it's hardly my fault if I call a spade a spade. And it's not like he's any different. The amount of women he has leered at and made moves on while we've been together is ridicuolous. But I ignore it. And now he's angry at me?" Mulder didn't say anything, he just smirked softly. "What?" Scully asked. "What?"

"You think I'm cute."

Scully turned red. "Well yes of course, but I mean I'm sure most people think that about you." Mulder moved a little closer, and Scully realised he was practically sat in between her legs. "Your boyfriend is crazy. Looking at other women when he has you," Mulder murmured, low and sensually. The entire atmosphere had shifted. "What's so special about me?" Scully said, breathlessly. Mulder was flirting. She shouldn't like it. She shouldn't want it. But she did. 

"What's so special about you Scully? You're beautiful. Don't you realise? And believe me, I've seen," he murmured, fiddling with the tie on her robe to emphasise his point. "You think I'm beautiful? Scully asked. "Of course," Mulder said intently, placing his hand on her thigh. "Tell me to stop right now Scully and I will. I'll never speak of this again. Just tell me to stop." 

"I don't want to," Scully breathed. Mulder smirked, and slid his hand a little further up her thigh.

"Tell me what you're thinking Scully. Tell me what you're really thinking. Show me how you feel." And with that she closed the gap between them and kissed him. Her lips were on his and her hands were on him. He groaned into her mouth. It had been a long time since a woman had kisssed him. And even longer since a woman had kissed him like that. She swiped her tongue over his lips, and with that he deepened the kiss, pluging his tongue into her mouth before moving to her neck, kissing, sucking, claiming. It was madness. Scully needed to be closer to him. She crawled onto his lap, straddling him in a way that made his head spin. Now their heads were at the same height. Mulder was still kissing down her neck, getting closer and closer to the neckline of the robe. 

Scully pulled away. "Turn around," she whispered. Mulder laughed softly in a way that was impossibly sexy. He leaned back against the wall, and before he could say anything, Scully was back in his arms and tugging at the denim shirt he wore, wanting further access. He tore it off, and threw it to the other side of the bed. She looked at him appreciativley. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that was definitely too tight for him, but Scully liked it. She liked the way it made his muscles strain against the sleeves, and she reached out and touched them, glad that his body was free for her to touch. Their mouths met, and any gentle explorative elements of this dissapeared, and were replaced by pure lust. Their primal instincts. Mulder pulled off her robe and she coaxed his t-shirt over his shoulders. They stopped for a moment, just to look. But then the madness continued as her hands went to unbuckle his belt. She felt him under his trousers, and she palmed him softly through his pants. He only grew more desperate. He pulled his pants down, and she slipped her underwear off. It was awkward and messy and neither of them were really sure what was happening. But they knew what they wanted. He slipped his fingers in her at first, wanting to feel her. They moaned in unison, Scully from the pleasure of having his long fingers inside of her and Mulder in pure awe of how wet she was.

But Mulder grew desperate for friction, so he pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed her by her hips in a way that made her groan from excitment and then he was in her and Scully could barely control the noise she made from then on. He couldn't either. They would probably get noise complaints, but they didn't care, because they had each other. They had each other and it was everything they could ever want.

They fought afterwards. The sudden realisation that she had fucked her partner, a total stranger, and cheated on her boyfriend hit Scully like a truck, and soon they were at each others throats. She felt betrayed - he'd only told her small truths so he could get some, she accused. Mulder felt like a kicked puppy, but he responded by screaming back. They were both too wired to act rationally. It was a mistake, they decided. It never happened. But Mulder had to prove he hadn't just wanted to fuck her. So he told her everything.


	2. Deep Throat

They were driving home from Idaho. It was dark and raining, and they were driving down a windy road in the middle of nowhere. Mulder drove silently, looking angry and Scully sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window. Mulder sighed. "What is it?" Scully asked. 

"Nothing." 

She knew it wasn't true but she didn't push it. They carried on driving in silence, Scully looking out of the window even though it was so dark she could barely see anything. She wanted to think about the case, to analyse all that had happened to them, but all she could think about was the aggressive throbbing inbetween her legs. It had come at such an inconvenient time. But she was due her period in a couple days, and as always, she got horny randomly and frequently. 

She needed to take her mind off it. She should talk to Mulder. But something about his low angry voice, unshaved face and hands gripping tightly at the steering wheel just made it worse. Scully was desperately trying to ignore the events that transpired that night in Oregon, but she was also desperate for a repeat of them. 

She swatted the thought away. Only a few hours and she'd be home to Ethan. She could sort it out then. "With unsatisfying missionary sex that lasts two minutes?" a voice in her head reminded her. The voice also reminded her of Fox Mulder, buried waist deep inside her, thumb on her clit and mouth on her neck. The thought of it sent a jolt of arousal throughout her body. 

Before that train of thought could continue, Mulder slammed on the breaks and pulled over into a small layby. "Mulder?" 

"I'm too wired to fucking drive." He swore. She liked it. "Do you want me to drive?" Mulder nodded.

"Let me just get some fresh air." He opened the car door and slowly began to pace around the vehicle. Scully kept her eyes on him, half afraid that a monster would appear from out of nowhere and grab him. She knew this was ridiculous thinking, but her eyes continued to follow him. 

Eventually Mulder stopped pacing, and simply leaned against the driver's side window. He stayed this way for a while. Scully grew tired of waiting quickly, and got out of the car. It was still raining lightly, but she ignored it. "Mulder? Come round to this side of the car," she said, worrying a car would come out of nowhere and knock him over. He turned and walked round to stand next to her.

His eyes were dark and his jaw was clenched. "Mulder are you feeling okay?" Mulder rubbed his face and then looked up. "I feel wired. I should be tired but I'm not. I'm more awake than ever. My whole body feels like its about to explode." Dr. Scully was activated with that last remark. "Are you sick?" she asked, stepping a little closer to him and feeling his forehead. He was sweating, but he wasn't warm.

"Don't touch me, please," Mulder half snapped, half pleaded. 

"Whats wrong Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Its nothing," Mulder whined, looking away from her. His eyes momentarily flitted downwards, and so she followed his gaze.

Her eyes widened as she saw his erection straining at his jeans. He noticed her gaze resting there. There was silence for a moment before Scully simply murmured "Oh." With her realisation, Scully was emboldened to get what she was fantasising about. 

She stepped towards him and reached out to touch his cheek. She softly rubbed his face and moved closer. "Scully," Mulder said through gritted teeth, "Stop. Stop before I do something I regret."

"Mulder?" He looked her in the eye for the first time that night.

"Shut up." Neither of them knew who kissed who, but they were kissing and neither if them wanted to stop. Scully was pressed up against the car and Mulder's hands were all over her. They roamed and pulled, wanting to touch her more. 

"She has a boyfriend, she has a boyfriend" he told himself. "Dont be that guy." But as she started to unbuckle his pants, he was perfectly willing to be that guy. He was the other man and as she reached down to stroke him he had never been happier to be that.

He groaned into her mouth, and slipped his hand into her pants, eliciting the same response from her. He pushed her underwear to the side and slipped a finger into her. She moaned in response, and if he hadn't been pinning her to the car right then, she wouldn't have been able to stand. 

He added another finger and kissed her more. Soon they didn't care to kiss each other. They simply rested against each other, hands moving desperately, whispering filthy praises into each other's ears. Scully could have cum from his words alone.

It wasn't long before Scully was close. "Mulder..." she panted, "I'm close." He slammed his hand into her harder and she groaned and with that they both came, sticky and fast against each other. 

Scully changed her cum stained trousers in a public toilet an hour later. They travelled home in silence, and Scully only broke the silence to inform Mulder that he could never mention what had just happened in that layby. Mulder agreed. He was the other man now. And he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that a chapter related to the episode name would have been much better... oh well


End file.
